Sonnet 26 : Love In Shakespeare's Words
by AlabamaEsme
Summary: When Carlisle begins to shut the whole family out , Esme grows worried . And then he leaves mysteriously , leaving only a note and no explination of his warabouts . Just a idea I'm playing around with , read and comment please !Has mild swearing .
1. Chapter 1

All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for creating the 'Twilight ' world .

This is set after Breaking Dawn . When Esme , Edward , Emmett , and Rosalie along with Alice return from a shopping trip they find Carlisle has left . Leaving only a note and nothing more . When Esme asks Bella why he has left ( Bella was still at the house ) Bella's only reply is ' He told me that he'll be back when he is allowed '

_**Chapter one : **__** Left Broken **_

_**Esme's POV : **_

Carlisle had been acting strange this past week . He had been spending nearly five hours overtime each night and had become reclusive . What bothered me though was that he had not said a word to me this morning when he left for work . Our normal morning routine was he said goodbye and we exchanged a few kisses before he left .

No kisses . No words . No looks .

Everyone had noticed the change in him , even Jacob . His actions last night though were what made me upset and desperate to catch him and find out what was wrong . My worry for my husband was beyond measure as I reflect on the night before .

The night before :

I glanced constantly at the clock from my place on the couch . 2 AM and Carlisle still hadn't showed . He normally called to let me know why he was running late . I had asked Alice if something had happened that was causing him to be busy but she had only told me that it was best if Carlisle told me in his own time . I sighed in relief when I heard the Mercedes come to a stop in the garage . Anxiety caused me to stare at the door , twitching uneasily . If Carlisle was upset I didn't want to freak him out further by pouncing him when he entered the house , but I could barely sit still .

" Carlisle … thank God you're home " I whispered when he walked in . I flashed hurriedly to his side , wrapping my arms around his strong shoulders . I felt his arms go hesitantly around me , which only increased my concern . " Carlisle , what's wrong dear ? " I asked softly , looking at him .

Carlisle looked away from me " Nothing for you to fret about Esme . " he murmured .

I frowned , placing a hand on his face to make him look at me " Carlisle ? " I studied his expression for any clues as to his depressing mood that he had had for the past week . His eyes were deep black and he had dark purple circles under his eyes from stress and thirst . He hadn't hunted in nearly a month . " Come with me " I added in a barely audible whisper . I found his hand and led him to our room , sitting down on the bed . Carlisle gently pushed me down into a laying position and then he laid down beside me . Understanding he did not want to talk , I moved until I was pressed against him , resting in his secure arms . I could feel his steady breathing against my neck begin to become rough .

He was crying .

I had only seen my husband break down and cry a very limited amount of times . Whatever was on mind had to be stressing him more than usual ………….

( Non flashback )

I walked through the house now , searching . " Carlisle ! " I shouted frantically . I rushed into his study where all the lights were off and the papers that normally covered hid desk had disappeared . Something was not right …. My heart filled with dread as I walked into our bedroom .

All of his clothes had been packed . Anything that had been in the room that was his was gone . From his work things to his outdoor clothing he wore when we traveled out of our normal range to hunt …all of it was gone . His comb , hiking boots and dress shoes , even his suitcase . The only evidence of him having been in the room only hours ago with me was his scent and a small note .

_Esme , _

_I am sorry that I have had to leave on such short notice . I will try and return as soon as I am allowed to. Take care of the family until I get back , please . I love you no matter what shall happen to me , remember that . I wish I did not treat you like I have done for the past few days but it was necessary . . . _

_I love you , _

_Carlisle _

I stared at the familiar neat handwriting . No … he couldn't have left … why would he have ? This could not be happening , but it was . I ran down the stairs and to where Bella was talking quietly to Edward " Bella ! Where did he go ? What's happened ? " I asked , my eyes wide in fright .

Bella looked at me " He said he will be back when he is allowed to . I'm not sure where he was going , he never said . " she said quietly . I felt the reassuring arms of Alice wrap around me and I could hear her talking softly to the others . I didn't hear them though . I did not feel Alice leading me to her room with Jasper . I did not hear Rosalie snapping at Bella . I was only focused on one thing , and that was the note in my hands .


	2. Chapter 2 : Going Back

_**Chapter 2 : Going Back In to My History **_

_**Carlisle's POV : **_

_Volterra , Italy _

I looked outside of the hotel room I was staying in and down at the bustling city below . So many things had changed since I had first arrived in the city over a century ago . I sighed , glancing up at the old clock in the square not far off , waiting for it to become dark enough that I could leave my hotel .

My thoughts flashed back to the reason of why I was here . Earlier in the week a letter had arrived at the hospital for me . The formal , block print style of handwriting was unnerving for one reason – this was a letter from Aro . Not from the Guard , but hand addressed from my old friend . The last run in my family had with the Volturi had nearly gotten us all killed . What did Aro want with me ? I had not spoken with him in any manner since he came to Forks , but I had not done anything to anger him either . I shook my head , knowing the only way I would find out would be when I went to the castle tonight .

I walked silently across the courtyard , taking the old back entrance into the castle . As the scent of the musty air hit my nostrils , I shrank back slightly before walking down the torch lit hallway . I saw a few other vampires in the other halls , but nothing more . When I reached the old court room I paused as I collected myself . If I still had a beating heart it would be racing at the moment . Under my breath I whispered a prayer to the Lord that I still committed myself to as I walked inside .

I studied the vampires around me now . Some were part of the Guard , the others seemed to be random nomads that had been summoned . I felt the gazes of the fifty or so vampires that filled the room on me . I had dressed in my old robes from when I had stayed here . Surprisingly , time had not destroyed the long elegant robe . It was in a off white – the colors had been varying shades of white during my stay – and brushed the ground slightly around me . I wore a simple pair of trousers and a black shirt under it . I knew I could appear as many things to the others : someone who was a part of the guard , someone who was here without understanding like they were , or someone who was a mix of both .

" Ahh Carlisle , it is good to see you once more my friend . " Aro said , holding his arms out in a welcoming gesture .

" As it is good to see you , Aro " I answered formally as I stopped in front of him . " What is the cause of all of this ? "

Caius walked over , Marcus at his side , " We have some business that we would like to speak with all of you about . Aro , would you like to explain why you have brought these leaders here ? " Caius asked with a dark smile that I knew only too well . I looked at Caius and then Aro , searching for an explanation in their red eyes . I did not found one . After staying there for a moment or two longer , I moved back to join the group that had been summoned like I had .

" You see , all of you are _excellent _leaders of your covens , " Aro started , " and that is why you have been asked to come here . We are offering you a very good reward for doing as we ask . We need you to turn a few of the members of your covens to us . We will also need you within our Guard – we need natural leaders to keep us strong . " he added . Already I knew who he wanted from me . Alice and Edward . Possibly Nessie and Bella .

Growls and snarls rose around me . Apparently I was not the only one who did not like this idea . " What happens if we refuse to do as you ask of us ? " I asked , looking at Aro .

Aro turned to look at me as if he expected my defiance . He approached me until we were only inches apart " Torture …plenty of it . " he said in a low hiss .

My body tensed instantly at that . Self preservation and protection of my coven instincts kicking in . I felt hands close around my arms , holding me back .

Aro smiled at Felix who was now holding me back . " Now Carlisle , would you like to truly defy us ? " he asked .

Several of the other vampires moved back from me at my reply . The snarl that resounded from deep in my chest was something I would have never imagined myself capable of . It was feral and wild , full of fury and warning .

I had threatened him .

Aro moved back , even Felix loosened his grip for a brief moment before tightening it with even more strength than before . " Don't make me have to hurt you Carlisle . It would be such a shame …. You could be such a help to us with your knowledge and ability to get others to trust you " he said in a low voice .

" I will _never _do anything for you . Maybe in the past you were actual leaders of our kind , but now you are murders ! You tried to kill my family . But yet we had never done anything wrong , not a bit of harm was done ! " I hissed menacingly .

Aro frowned before moving away from me " Jane " he called casually .

Jan laughed as she set her eyes on me . " When will you learn , dear Carlisle ? " she asked with a smirk .

I shuddered in pain , growling . It was only because of Felix's hold that I was standing . When he let me drop to the ground , I writhed , my body shaking as if I was having a seizure . It felt like I was going through the transformation again but only a million times worse . I did not know if I was screaming , but I was fairly sure I was .

The pain stopped , and I heard Aro saying to a few of the guards " Take him .. . you know what to do with him " I felt a few people lift me to my feet and I was drug from the court room and to the dungeons that lay deep within the castle .

_Hope you like , please comment ! I hope I can make it better and better ! _


	3. Chapter 3 : Crumbling Bridge

_**Chapter three : **__**The Bridges Crumble . **_

_**Esme's POV **_

Note : This does have a swear word or two !

It been two weeks since Carlisle had left and you could feel the hole of his absence throughout the household . I had always liked to say that my family was strong and stable , that we were all on the same page . But as I looked at my family now I knew I had been lying to myself all along . I had never noticed it , but Carlisle had been our support system . If Rosalie and Edward were having issues , they went to him- same with the rest of the family . He did not judge until he had heard all the sides of the story . He had always been fair in his judgment and in his rules that he had set as the leader of our family and coven .

I was fully aware of the chaos in our family now .

" ROSE ! Damn it ! Don't you walk off " Edward yelled as Rosalie turned to storm out of the living room . How many times had they argued since Carlisle had left ? At least five times each day .

Rosalie stopped to glare at him " I don't want to hear it " she snapped back .

" Rosalie .Come . Here . Now "

Edward had moved over to stand in front of her , eyes full of hostility . I knew a fight was about to break out if I didn't stop them somehow " Edward ! Rosalie , stop this nonsense " I said , pushing them apart . But even I could hear the tremor in my voice . Everyone else was either hunting or out shopping as it was in Alice and Bella's case . I could feel Edward's body pushing against my hand , the same with Rosalie .

Within a moment later , Jasper , Emmett , Bella , and Alice had all rushed through the front door . Relief washed over me – Emmett and Jasper could separate the pair .

Emmett took Rosalie's hand in his " Come on Rose …. Back off babe . No need in fightin' over this little thing ….. " he murmured soothingly , gently pulling her back to the stairs so he could take her upstairs to calm down .

Jasper was already doing his part , starting to kill the anger and tension that had been in both Rose and Edward only moments ago . I looked at him and Emmett , giving them a silent thanks . I was sure that I would have been unable to have kept them from fighting if it had come down to it . I wasn't even sure why they had been fighting . They just had been .

Jasper flashed a small smile before helping Alice take her shopping bags to their room . I couldn't help but smile some at the knowledge he wouldn't be back down to the living room until after Alice had showed him all of her new clothes and gotten him to put on whatever she had bought him .

I left the living room and walked upstairs to Carlisle's study . Slipping inside , I glanced around the empty room . The air was stale from being locked in for so long . I walked over to one of the large bookcases in the room , standing on my toes to reach the seemingly worthless pile of blankets .

I sat down in the chair and sat the piled up blankets down on the desk . Being as careful as I could possibly be I began to unwrap the book that was hidden under the protective layers . It was an original copy of Shakespeare's Sonnets . It was a Cullen heirloom because it had originally belonged to Carlisle's mother . I took a deep breath as I opened the crumbling book , barely touching the old pages as I flipped through them to find what I was looking for .

Sonnet 26 . It was special to Carlisle and I . Actually , the Sonnets in general were special to us . When I had been his patient as a 16 year old blushing farm girl he had given me a small copy of the Sonnets . I had always treasured it . But it was Sonnet 26 that stood out forever as the best of all of them .

Carlisle had recited it to me on our wedding night . Our first night as a married couple , my first hours as Mrs . Carlisle Cullen and our first time making love to each other . Despite my initial fears of pain due to Charles's constant abuse towards me , I had found Carlisle to be gentle and kind . He had never rushed me that whole night . Even now , he always let me set the pace .

The warm memories filled my mind as I murmured the Sonnet aloud :

_**Lord of my love, to whom in vassalage**_

_**Thy merit hath my duty strongly knit,**_

_**To thee I send this written embassage,**_

_**To witness duty, not to show my wit.**_

_**Duty so great, which wit so poor as mine**_

_**May make seem bare, in wanting words to show it,**_

_**But that I hope some good conceit of thine**_

_**In thy soul's thought, all naked, will bestow it.**_

_**Till whatsoever star that guides my moving**_

_**Points on me graciously with fair aspéct**_

_**And puts apparel on my tattered loving,**_

_**To show me worthy of thy sweet respect.**_

  _**Then may I dare to boast how I do love thee;**_

  _**Till then, not show my head where thou mayst prove me.**_

I sighed , missing my husband . I could feel the horrible pain in my chest as I started to cry like a vampire can only cry . Trust me on this … crying hurts . A pain grips your chest and you breathe raggedly and cough , it's the same as a human crying only without the tears . " Where are you Carlisle ? Where are you my dearest …. "I whispered softly .

Our home was collapsing without him . Without our foundation , we were a crumbling bridge ready to fall at any moment .


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting My Devil

_**Chapter four : **__**Resisting Corruption **_

_**Carlisle's POV **_

This is two weeks into his torture in Italy .

" _You are a fool Carlisle …. A fool " _I whispered to myself . Why had I come here ? Look where I was , trapped in the darkest part of the Volturi castle . I cursed myself as I thought of the letter that had arrived for me form Aro not long ago_ ….._

_**Dear Carlisle , **_

_**We need you immediately here in Italy . Come alone and do not tell anyone that you are coming . **_

_**Your's truly , **_

_**Aro **_

If only I had known what this who thing was about….. a shudder passed through my body as Felix opened the door of my cell " Guess what time it is , Carlisle ? " he asked with a dark smile .

I didn't respond , though I knew the answer . My torture time . Until I would promise to bring them Alice and Edward they would torture me . My dear daughter , Alice , could not see what was happening because they had a new vampire in the guard – one that could block her gift with their own 'alternate ' futures . Alice was seeing me as a black hole in space and that was it .

Felix interrupted my thoughts as he and another guard drug me out of the cell and up to the main part of the castle . I was forced into the court room once more like I had been everyday for the past two weeks at the same time to watch the same thing .

Humans being slaughtered and beaten .

I kept my eyes on the ground , trying to shut out what I knew was about to happen . I couldn't help but sneak a glance up though . It was a five year old girl and her mother . Horror and pain filled me at the fact that I could do nothing . I and not had any blood in over two months because I hadn't hunted before I came here and they had been sure not to give me anything here . They were determined to keep me weak . I could see my face reflected in the woman's eyes . A tall and handsome man with deep purple under his eyes and darker than coal black eyes with hunger and pain in their depths .

Aro entered the room , a vampire walking right behind him with a cloak on that kept his whole figure hidden from eyes . " Still not giving in , are you Carlisle ? " he asked . He walked over to the girl and her mother , smiling in his charming yet disturbing way as he stroked the woman's cheek . I saw her shudder from his cold skin . He had a thimble on his finger with a small blade on it . The smell of the woman's blood filled my nostrils as he scraped her skin .

Normally this did not affect me , but my extreme hunger caused my throat to burn as if there was a hot iron poker down inside it . As Aro continued to spill the woman's blood I could feel the other vampire's tense as they kept themselves under control . The vampire beside Aro was extremely tense , as if this was very difficult for him .

Suddenly a ear splitting shriek filled the air as Aro sunk his teeth into the woman's skin . The little girl was crying now , screaming , trying to stop Aro with her weak human strength . As Alec forced my head up so I had to watch , I whispered in Italian "" Il signore, li protegge mentre passano con Hell' fuoco di s. …. aiutili, benedicali, faciliti il loro dolore. Mostri loro i vostri kindess e prendali nella vostra cura…. prego il signore, li prende poichè avete fatto ogni altro essere umano che è stato macellato a causa di me ed il mio egoismo…. " _Lord , protect them as they go through Hell's fire . .... help them , bless them , ease their pain . Show them Your kindess and take them into Your care .... please Lord , take them as you have done every other human that has been slaughtered because of me and my selfishness ...._ I prayed desperately . The screaming stopped from both woman and girl as they now laid dead on the ground .

" Carlisle … I do feel it is time that you meet a friend of mine " Aro said , turning to me now .

" And who would that be ? " I asked , barely keeping myself calm .

Aro smiled as the vampire beside him uncloaked himself " Charles Evenson , meet Carlisle Cullen . " he said with a wide smile .

I stared at the man before me . He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes , he obviously had been handsome before becoming a vampire , as he was far handsomer than most vampires I had ever seen . He was about my height and weight , with around the same muscle mass .

It was not these things though that brought a hate from the darkest parts of me to front and center . It was what this very man had done in his human years …..

He was the reason why my Esme had suffered so much .

" So , you are the one whom my wife longed for when we made love ? " Charles asked me .

I snarled , struggling against Felix's grip now " Made love ?! You raped her ! Abused her ! Do not _**dare**_ lie to me and try and make me believe that she loved you ! " I snapped back .

" She was mine to use as I wished …..but that is not why I am here to spend this time with you , Carlisle . My reason is simple : Legally I am still married to Esme , meaning I declare a fight . The winner is her keeper " he said simply to me .

I felt the dark smile spread across my face . I never had been a fighter , but I had always longed to meet this man for the simple reason of killing him because of what he had done to Esme . I was not a killer in the slightest , but the desire to kill Charles Evenson was amazingly strong . I needed to fight this man , I realized in surprise . I had always toyed with the idea that if I had ever met him that I would have managed to act respectably towards him , but I had known in my heart that such an idea would be impossible . " We fight then " I agreed .

As Charles lunged at me like he was shot from a rubber band Felix let me go . I met him in the middle as we tumbled to the floor with the sound of crashing boulders . He was so much more powerful than I was . My body that had been starving for two months now could not fight this vampire ……. Before we could get far into the fight though we were drug apart .

Aro smiled at me " So you do have typical vampire capabilities . I had always wondered if something had been wrong with the venom that had changed you …. " he said thoughtfully .

I snarled at him , revealing my highly venom coated teeth and my canines with their slightly pointed tips . A burning pain silenced me though before I began to scream from Jane's burning gaze . I could barely hear Aro's comments about how I could take this or I could hand my family over .

I would walk through hell for the rest of my life if it meant protecting my family . I would do anything to keep them safe from the hands of a murder who wished to possess them. As I was forced back to the darkest parts of the castle with Jane keeping her gift on me , the only thing that settled my mind was that : that my family was still safe for the time being .

_******Might add/take away / wipe out this chapter later , not sure if I like it to much . What do you think of it my fans of this story ? ******_


	5. Chapter 5 : Losing Her , Finding Him

_**Chapter 5 : **__**A Chance Worth Taking **_

_OMGosh , I just wanted to say __thank you , thank you , thank you for all the reviews !__ You guys have really helped me with this , I'm afraid that I would have been unable to have found a reason to keep going had it not been for all y'all . Again , thank you !!___

**Edward's Point Of View was wonderfully written by my best friend , Cheyenne . ( chygirl ) When I had a writers block , she came in and gave me something to set this story back on track ! **

_**Bella's POV **_

When Edward had left me that time , I had felt torn and broken . Truly shattered . Had it not been for Jacob becoming my saving grace , I probably would have committed the suicide that Edward had been afraid I had done when he went to Italy . Now though I was watching someone go through something similar . Only a million times worse .

As I passed the dining room , I paused to watch my mother . Esme sat listlessly in one of the chairs , staring at the different plans for the new house we were moving to soon . I had never seen her like this since I had joined the family . She only spoke when she had to and even then it was in such a soft voice you could tell she didn't feel like doing anything at the moment . She was struggling to do what Carlisle had asked her to do and stay strong , but she was trying . You could see the pain and sadness in her every movement . From the way she sat , head on the table , eyes closed , staring at the plans beside her , her whole being radiated the way she felt . I knew better than to ask if I could do anything for her , knowing she would shake her head and try and become peppy and cheerful to make me think she was alright .

I sighed and continued to walk to the living room . " Alice – " I started , but she cut me off .

" I don't know Bella …. I can't find him . It's like he's in a black hole . He's just …. Gone . I haven't been able to see anything that affects him from about the time he started shutting down on us . " she told me softly . .

I nodded " Um , ok . Sorry I keep aggravating you , but I just can't stand to see her like this " I murmured , sitting down .

_**Edward's POV **_

" I know love , we have to find him " I agreed , looking over at Bella and Alice from my place in the corner chair . I glanced up as Esme walked into the room . She must have heard us talking and , naturally , wished for us to not concern ourselves with her pain .

" Why don't you all go hunting ? It's better than sitting around talking about me " she said quietly before walking over to one of the bookshelves in the room , picking up a book and opening it to a favorite part of hers . My family looked at each other but agreed , leaving the house . I did not though , I would not leave my mother in this state . In my darkest times she had not left me and I intended to stand by her side as well .

I settled down to read as Esme went back to Carlisle's office .

I had to be the man of the house now . I did not understand though how a demon could even attempt to replace an angel . Carlisle truly had been an angel . He had been selfless and loving to everyone he met , no matter how they treated him . He had led our family with gentle firmness , never raising his voice , never harsh in his manner . This was wrong , my filling in of an angel incarnate .

___Edward ~_ The soft murmur in my mind was just as obvious as if Esme was in the room with me . I sighed , glancing at the time . It had only been an hour since the others left and it would be at least another three before they would return . " I'm coming " I said quietly as he walked upstairs to Carlisle's office .

His scent hit me like a tsunami wave . Cinnamon and fresh wood . That's how Esme had always described his scent . As I looked upon my mother I was reminded of the pain she was in . She was a wreck . Her eyes were black with thirst because she refused to leave the house in fear that Carlisle would return and find it empty _~ Where could he be ? ~_ she asked softly in my mind . I could sympathize with her pain , I knew what it was like to be away from the one you loved . Torture , to say the least . It sickened me to dwell upon my pain for too long , and I knew she must feel the same sickness when she thought of her own horrid pain .

As I sat down beside her she gave me the faintest of smiles . It was so different from the grin she used to wear , one that had always given away her inner happiness . She marked her page in _Hamlet _and turned to face me " Where could he be , Edward ? Why did he leave us ? " she asked in a hoarse whisper.

I wrapped my arms around her as the dry sobs came , doing what little I could to comfort her . I was reminded of my distant human life when my father had died . I had to comfort my mother when she learned of my father's death , I could not mourn then because I had to stay strong for her even though we were equally ill .

Where _could _ he be ? How could Carlisle have left us , all alone …unless he had to leave suddenly and could not explain to us why .

Alice had been trying to see him but all she could see was blackness . Sometimes she would see blurred , indistinct figures , but nothing more . Sometimes she would hear yelling – mostly in Italian – but it always sounded far away and we could not hear it clear enough to translate it . It was driving her crazy , she felt powerless . She felt like she had when Bella had been pregnant with Renesmee , just there , unable to help in anyway .

" He'll be back . " I whispered softly to my mother , " Everything will be ok . Carlisle would not have left us without reason ….. he'll be back . " I added as her crying stopped . She gave me another weak smile as the rest of our family came home . Together we walked downstairs .

Emmett and Alice were talking as Alice tried to tell him of something she had heard in one of her messed up visions . It was in Italian . Suddenly my brawny brother was on his feet ( he had been sitting on the couch ) and was wide eyed with excitement " Italy ! That's it ! Carlisle's with the Volturi ! " he half shouted at Esme and I .

Esme stared at him for a long moment " Emmett ….. you are a genius " she whispered . She rushed upstairs and into her room , grabbing something before racing back downstairs . In her hand was the keys to the Mercedes . She darted out the door and I grabbed the keys to my Vanquish , tossing them to Alice and Jasper . Emmett got the keys to his Jeep for himself . I turned my wife , Bella " Stay here with Rosalie and Nessie … we will be home as quick as we can " I told her before rushing out after the rest of my family .

Together we took a chance , hoping Emmett truly was a genius for the first time in his life . It would be a miracle if he was .


	6. Chapter 6 : Sign of Hope and Fear

_**Chapter 6 : **_Un segno di speranza, segno di A di timore

_**( A sign of Hope , A sign of Fear ) **_

_Chapter 6 , finally ! Sorry I've kept everyone waiting , but Sonnet 26 is back in action ! Please Rate and Review , y'all have been making my day each time I read the reviews you send ! _

_**Carlisle's POV **_

" Aro , I will tell you again as I have told you every other time , I will not turn my family into you " I said firmly for the millionth time .

Aro looked at me calmly " Then we will continue to keep you here until you give me what I want , Carlisle . I asked you nicely , then I tortured you for a while , asked you again , and still you refuse . What will it take ?! " he snapped . He had started to grow frustrated with me because I would not give in . He was hoping that I would finally give in , finally crumble under all the pressure .

" Touch him again and I swear you will never see another sunrise " That voice ….. that angels voice … could it be ? I turned to look over my shoulder to see most of my family walking into the room . Edward , Alice , Jasper , Emmett , and ….. my precious Esme . She looked a little weak , like she hadn't fed in a while except recently , but other than that she appeared alright . " Esme " I whispered in relief . She looked over at me and smiled the same way she had so long ago as young girl ; bright and warm . She was at my side in a instant , and in that same instant I had my arms around her , holding her close . I rested my chin on her head , breathing in the familiar scent that I absolutely adored . The scent of my wife . I had not seen her in nearly a month .

Aro's laugh broke through the blissful moment however . It was psychotic sounding , sending a shiver down my back , " How wonderful , a little rescue party . " he murmured with a grin . I heard a soft growl and looked at Emmett and Jasper as they growled in unison . Edward was glaring at Aro , a hand on each of their shoulders , gently keeping them back .

I turned my gaze back to Aro "Prego Aro, tutto che desideri per è di andare a casa con la mia famiglia. Non lo abbiamo importunato mai ma lo tenete come prigioniero. Non darò un singolo membro della mia famiglia voi e quella è finale. Andiamo a casa. " I said in a quiet voice . (Please Aro , all I wish for is to go home with my family . We have never bothered you and yet you hold me as a captive . I will not give a single member of my family to you , and that is final . Let us go home . )

Esme watched him from the protective cage of my arms . I knew her better than myself , and I knew without a doubt that if I gave her an inch of leeway she would attack Aro . The last thing I wished for was a fight .

_**Esme's POV **_

I looked away from Aro to look at Carlisle . I certainly wasn't the best at Italian , but I had learned enough from Carlisle to understand what he had said . His desire was simple : He wanted to go home . This was the closest I had ever seen my husband get to begging and I was surprised to see him so close to such a thing . I brought my hand up to his face , palm against his cheek , trying to get his attention on me .

It worked . He looked down at me curiously , wondering what I wanted . I thought for a moment , choosing what words I wished to use carefully . "Tell ... tell him ... that if he doesn't .... let you go , we'll fight ... " I whispered softly .

Carlisle shook his head " No Esme . I won't let you fight him or any of the others . They are much stronger than us and it would only end in our death . " he told me gently .

I was about to reply when Aro made a comment that was so out of the ordinary I was dead sure that he had heard what we had just uttered despite our attempts to keep it quiet "Ah , I've always wondered what it was that made you act rashly and change her ,Carlisle . Would you give me the pleasure of telling me ? " he said , looking at Carlisle .

I looked at him as well . I had always been curious as to what had caused him to want to change me other than the fact he had seen me before . I had asked , but he had never explained .

_**Carlisle's POV **_

"Era il mio cantante. " I said simply . Esme had been my singer . From the moment I had first caught her scent it had taken all my self control to avoid changing her then . Her blood had been as potent to me as Bella's had been to Edward's . I had never told her of how _much_ her blood had affected me , only Edward knew because of my thoughts from the morning after that first meeting with her when she had broken her leg .

Edward looked at me briefly , confused . He was obviously reading Aro's thoughts , and I could only guess that they weren't matching up with what he was trying to talk about . I could guess that he wasn't focusing on the conversation , but rather , coming up with some form of plan to work around the sudden appearance of my family .

Aro continued on this strange questioning for a while and each time I answered promptly . I kept my answers in Italian because I hoped if I could keep Esme out of the loop she would stay busy and focused more on me and trying to understand what I was saying and not on trying to attack Aro .

_**Esme's POV **_

I loosened Carlisle's arms so that I could move . I walked over to Emmett , Jasper , and Edward , looking at Edward with a mask on my face to keep my]ideas from Carlisle and Aro . _~ Do you think - ~ _I started to ask him but then cut myself off as I heard a deep , guttural growl .

I turned to stare at my husband who had Felix holding one arm and Demetri holding the other . Demetri kneed him in the back so he went down on his knees and Aro stood in front of him . As Aro placed a hand on each of Carlisle's cheek I understood instantly what he was about to do ….. " NO ! " I screeched , launching myself at Aro .

_**Jasper's POV **_

It all happened in a blur after Esme went for Aro . Carlisle had jumped back to his feet and was managing to hold his own against a Guard I didn't know by name . Emmett was fighting Felix and I Demetri . I tried to watch my family as they fought , desperately hoping they had the skills to fight their partners . Alice had been quiet up till now , her visions still being affected so she still was 'blind ' . The man she was fighting obviously wasn't a member of the Guard , he was a fighter , but not near as precise in his technique as the others would have been . I didn't know him either .

It was only when I heard Aro shout something in Italian and Carlisle reply with horror coloring his tone that the fighting stopped .

Aro was smiling at the man Alice had been fighting against and he held Esme by the arm to keep her from going anywhere . " Esme , I forgot to mention that someone you should know is here . " he said with a dark grin . " Charles , I am surprised you didn't speak up sooner " he said .

I looked at the man , suddenly understanding . I recognized the name from a conversation I had overheard between Esme and Carlisle one night . Charles had been Esme's first husband and he had beaten her . ….. I was astonished to find that his emotions were surprisingly calm considering the fight that had just broken out .

_**Esme's POV **_

I stared at the man I had once known . The horrific memories of all the pain I had went through flashed through my mind despite my attempts to oppress them . Surely not …. Surely this couldn't be happening ….. not now…..

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter . I wasn't sure how it was going to unfold , soooo maybe this is how it was supposed to go ! I swear I won't prolong it to much longer for y'all that have supported this story from start to finish . **_


	7. Chapter 7 : Don't PanicAwakening

_**Haha , it's all finally wrapping up ! **_

_**Chapter 7 ( yay ! ) : Don't Panic **_

_**Esme's POV **_

I stiffened as Charles touched my cheek with his hand . His eyes raked over me appreciatively and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking . That was the look he had often given me before the torture would start ……. " Don't touch me " I whispered weakly , trembling . Even though I knew he could not cause me any form of pain it was impossible to not remember how brutal he had been with me in our marriage and my fear of him was still overwhelming even after 80 years .

I kept my gaze down on the floor while I attempted to get myself under control . ~ _He's equal to you now . He can not harm you . You are as strong as he is , if not stronger ….. ~ _ I desperately tried to console myself . It wasn't working .

" Now Esme , why are you so upset ? You know I love you …. No need to get upset …. " Charles purred softly as he stroked my cheek . My breathing was off now because of my fear .

" You . Don't . Love . Me . You . Never . Did . " I stuttered , " And . I Never . Loved . You "

Charles growled , the soft stroking instantly becoming a slap of fury across my face . I yelped , instantly expecting the old pain that would never return . I watched him fearfully . I had managed to put a few feet between us so that I was closer to Carlisle than him .

" You are still a little – " he started but he was cut off . Standing between him and I was Emmett in a full crouch .

" Do not ever slap my mother " Emmett said quietly . As I watched my normally happy son I felt arms wrap around my waist and I quickly pressed my face into Carlisle's chest . I could hear Charles snap something at Emmett but I didn't catch what he said . I was focusing on the soft whispers that cascaded from Carlisle's lips as he tried to soothe my intense fear .

_**Charles's POV ( oh this will be interesting ! )**_

I watched as the group of vampires centered themselves around the pair in the middle . Carlisle and Esme . I had never seen such actions beyond the Volturi – this strange protectiveness . The three males and single female had moved to cover every side of them , yet Carlisle still took the place in the front as any leader would . In this stance he was able to protect most of his coven if something happened .

" If you don't touch my family I might grant you the ability to live " he snarled at me . I had come to view this strange , blonde vampire as one who wasn't a fighter , but seeing him so ready to fight to the death for his coven put a new spin on my ideas . Not even in the Volturi would a sole member be protected as readily as this if they were not Aro , Caius , or Marcus .

I cocked my head to the side , watching them . I heard Aro hiss in frustration behind me , probably wondering why I had not tried to fight again . I was positive he was relying on my short temper to eliminate this coven ....

For some reason I didn't struggle as two Guard's moved forward to grab me and pull me away from the Cullens , I did not fight them . My gaze was locked on the waiting Carlisle . His stare was burning , as if he was trying to force me into not fighting . But yet …. It wasn't condemning . Not in the slightest .

Impossible .

How could he _not_ condemn , after all he had been put through ? After being starved and then being forced to fight me , a vampire that was so much healthier and more able to fight ? I remembered something Caius had mentioned , that Carlisle had been a priest when he was human . Maybe that was why he did not condemn . Had God somehow made it where he was able to look past everything and still try and find some good in a perfectly vile person ?

I did not know . All I did know is that I could not meet his black eyed gaze of complete willingness to protect the ones he loved . I dropped my gaze , letting my head hang as the two Guard's pulled me away .

I knew that I would be 'taken care of ' later in the night .

_**Carlisle's POV **_

I shifted out of my crouch as Charles was led away , sure that my family was safe for the moment . I didn't understand why he suddenly gave in , I just knew that something had went on in his head . I looked at Edward for answers , but he merely just sighed . He wouldn't be telling me anything , especially in the company of Esme who was still in mild ' did that really happen ? ' mode .

_**Alright , I SWEAR I'm almost done . Please review , thanks guys ! **_


	8. Chapter 8 : Turn of Events

_**Chapter 8 :**_

_**Emmett's POV **_

I looked at Carlisle , then Esme , and then the psycho – I mean Aro . Personally I didn't understand why we couldn't just bust a couple of fight moves and then walk on out . I guess though we'd get our tails kicked if we tried that , so this was probably the best option .

Edward gave me his ' of all things you can think about Emmett ? Seriously ? ' look . His expression of raised eyebrows, a slight smirk , and the disbelief and sarcasm that filled his eyes was highly amusing to me . I did all I could to keep a straight face . ~ _Not a time to laugh , Em . Gotta focus ~ _ I reminded myself , laughing in my mind instead of aloud . Yes , it is possible to laugh in your head .

_**Aro's POV **_

" Aro , my decision will not change , no matter what you attempt to do to make it change . Now if you excuse us , we shall be leaving now . " Carlisle said in his quiet voice . I reflected briefly on when he had first became a part of us , unable to accept what he was . Now though he had taken this life and flipped it around … using himself as a _servant for humans . _That's what his job was to me in my mind . He served them happily , eagerly . I could not understand that , but then again I didn't understand the unusual Carlisle either .

" Why are you in such a hurry to leave , dear friend ? " I asked , blocking his way .

" You know my reason perfectly well Aro . "

" Are you sure about that ? Please enlighten me , as I do not think I understand you very well " I said , letting my natural sarcastic nature show in my voice .

Carlisle merely looked at me . Without a sound he grabbed my hand , placing it on his arm . He kept his eyes locked on mine as I saw his thoughts from the past month .

Most of them were filled with pain and lined with his extreme thirst . I saw his desire to be reunited with his family , the horror as he watched me torture a few humans in an attempt to sway him , everything . I saw the longing to return to his wife , the confusion as to why I was doing this to him …. He dropped my hand then . " That is the only way I know how to enlighten you , my friend . If that does not help you then I do not know what do . " he told me quietly .

I sighed , pacing back and forth across the large room . Caius looked at me , then Carlisle . " I told you we should have eliminated them earlier , Aro . This is our second chance " he said , voice livid with anger .

" I must agree with him . We have let them get by for far too long " Marcus added in his bored voice .

I walked over to them , sighing . " Let us not make any rash decisions brothers . It would be a horrible complication in our world if we slaughtered such well loved people . We can not ignore the knowledge of how many would come for us if they found out of the Cullens' deaths . They have gained a ….. grand amount of attention …. " I said in a low murmur .

Marcus looked at me " Why does it matter ? What value do they have to us ? " he snapped in a whisper .

I smiled " They are a curiosity . To us . To the vampire world . To humans . " I explained simply . I also had one other reason , but that reason would remain a secret to my conscious only .

I turned back to Carlisle and his family , looking them over . Carlisle in one of his old robes from when he stayed with us , black eyes desperate for us to let him free . Edward , his smart and wonderfully gifted son who had a interesting mix of sarcasm and charisma . Emmett , the muscle of the coven who was all bronze – but sadly – not much brain as far as I'm concerned . Alice , his amazing little daughter with her grand gift of seeing the future . Jasper , the quiet one with enough battle scars that he was a honorable man in every way . And then his delicate wife , Esme , who's best features were her looks and powerful desire to love and protect her family .

" You may go " I said simple , smiling some .

_**Carlisle's POV **_

Had he really just said what I thought he did ? We were free to leave ? Walk out of these doors without anyone coming to barricade our paths ? I smiled in return to Aro , thankful for his curious nature …. That was the only reason why I would think he would let us go . He would want to know what we would do next . " Thank you Aro " I said quietly .

Silently I turned away from him , leading my family out . The moment we were safely out of the main part of the castle Esme hugged me tight around the neck . No one had tried to stop us as we left . I laughed a little , wrapping my arms around her petite waist and hugged her in return . _ ~ Forget about being proper , it's just my family that's here …. ~ _I thought as I moved my hands lower , picking Esme up . She giggled , moving her legs around my waist .

Edward and Jasper looked at me in amusement . We had all been born in a life where picking up your wife in public like I had just done would have been considered improper . I merely shrugged at them . I hadn't seen anyone in my family for a month ; I could break a few rules , could I not ?

Alice skipped up to me , kissing my cheek swiftly " Good to have you back Dad " she said with a grin . I smiled . I considered all of them my sons and daughters , but rarely did they ever call me their 'dad' due to the fact that in the technical sense I was not much older than them . Emmett had been 20 or so when he was changed , I had barely been 23 . So hearing Alice call me dad sent a slight shudder through me . I could not cry , but that shudder gave away the fact that I would have been crying if I had the ability too .

Emmett chuckled " Aww Alice , you're gonna make him cry ! " he teased .

Edward grinned in his usual lopsided manner " Carlisle cry ? I think he's only done that two times in the period that I've known him . He's probably only cried two times in his 300 years "

Alice turned to look at them , laughing some " He's got every right to be an emotional old man , leave him alone " she said , only good humor in her voice .

I chuckled " Ok , ok , I get it . Stop teasing the old man because the old man wants to go home . " I looked at Edward " If any of us have ever acted like an old man it's you Edward , you are the only that was as cranky and as moody as any eighty year old before Bella came along . "

" Guess it is a good thing that Bella came along and got rid of my temper , isn't it ? " Edward said , smirking .

I shook my head at all of my crazy but loving family .

Glancing at the time and where the sun was in the sky , we could probably slip out before the sun could catch our skin if we stayed in half shadows . Wordlessly I walked down a alley that would lead out into the main part of the city .

_**Esme's POV **_

I rested my head on Carlisle's shoulder as he walked . ~_Anyone that was of normal height could never keep up with him ! ~ _I thought . His strides weren't exactly short , but long and smooth . You would think that with my legs around his waist –no doubt restricting his movement – he would have been slowed up , but he wasn't . The alley was uneven , but I could never tell from Carlisle's relaxed walk , though my eyes told me differently .

That was one of the things patients loved about him : they were never jostled in his arms , no matter what the terrain might be . Add that to his compassionate and gentle nature and you had a star doctor that the town loved .

I smiled at my own thoughts . Of all things I could be contemplating , I was thinking of Carlisle's _walk ! _ Giggling at myself I kissed his forehead just where his hairline had started to recede .

He looked at me , a happy smile on his face " What are you giggling so over ? " he asked , " What's going on in that little mind of yours ? "

I grinned " Just thinking about you and how smooth your walk is . That's all " I told him truthfully in a quiet murmur .

He chuckled . Apparently he found my strange thoughts amusing " Of all things my dear , of all things you could be thinking about …. "

" You are aware that we can still hear you , even though you are whispering ? Aren't you ? "

It was Jasper . I looked up at him grinning like the insane person I was " Didn't realize we were whispering " I said .

Jasper just rolled his eyes .

I hid my face in the place between Carlisle's neck and shoulder in embarrassment . If I could have blushed , I would have .

The laughter from Jasper and Edward was too much . I knew Jasper could feel my mildly lovey dovey feelings , plus my embarrassment . And Edward could hear my thoughts …. I groaned , hiding my face more " Shut up you two ! It's not funny ! " I complained .

Emmett snickered " Yes it is Ezzie " he said .

Ezzie . It was a nickname Carlisle had dubbed me with a couple of years ago . I didn't mind it from him , but only from him . " Emmett …. " I mumbled , wanting him to just let me be in peace .

Emmett guffawed right before we entered the main street and then reached the cars .

_**Alice's POV **_

I smiled in amusement at my brother and mother . I looked over at Jasper and rested my head on his shoulder . I could feel his arm wrapped gently around my waist as if he was afraid I would wonder off from him . I looked at my 'parents' once more and smiled " We'll ride in the Vanquish , Esme , Carlisle . You two can take the Mercedes " I told them as I got a quick look into their future . Carlisle wanted some alone time with Esme .

Edward smiled some , having seen the vision through my thoughts . ~ _They deserve it ~ _I told him .

He nodded – just a slight twitch of his head .

_~ Do you think … ~ _

He frowned some . A no .

I gave him a mental nod , deciding he was probably right .

_**Emmett's POV ( oh Lord ! )**_

I eyed Edward and Alice , knowing they were having one of their 'secret ' conversations . Obviously I wasn't let in on it , as it all took place in their heads . ~_freaks ~ _I thought . Edward turned and glared at me . I just flashed him my most innocent smile and he rolled his eyes as he got in the driver's seat of his Vanquish. I got in on the passenger side while Jasper and Alice squeezed themselves in the back .

" Soooo …. " I started.

" Not even broaching the topic Em " Edward told me before I could even spit my question out . He had plucked it out of my head though and had instantly decided that he didn't want to answer it .

" Why do you have to use big words ? "

He started the car , pulling out , Carlisle and Esme following behind him " Big words ? 'Broach ' is not a big word , my brother . " he said . I could hear the sarcasm in his voice .

I glared at him playfully before sighing loudly . Might as well let them know how I felt about the long trip ahead . I let my mind drift to my beautiful Rose ……

Edward growled at the same time as Jasper . Jasper from my emotions , Edward from my fantasies and thoughts .

" Sorry ! " I mumbled , staring out the window . I tried not to think about Rosalie after that .


	9. Chapter 9 : FreedomThings Discussed

___**Chapter nine : Freedom **_

_Ah , the end is in sight ! _

_**Esme's POV**_

I normally didn't enjoy riding in the car . Even with the speed that the Mercedes had , I still didn't have the need to go 200 miles a hour like the rest of the family . I was thrilled with this car ride though , actually I was just plain thrilled to be wherever Carlisle was . Oh how good it was to be with him again !

I had my head rested on his shoulder , both of us quiet while he drove . I shifted some in my place in the passenger seat , placing my hand gently on his knee .

Carlisle glanced down at me and smiled , black eyes silent . Even though neither of us had any outstanding abilities , normally a quick glance made it where I understood what was on his mind and what he needed . Dr. Snow at the hospital had even described us in a way that I found amusing while he was conversing with another coworker ' _They remind me of a elderly married couple . Most young couples can't just look at each other and say a million words in that once glance like a older couple can , and yet they do it constantly . and Mrs. Cullen talk to each other with their eyes . It's like they were created to be with each other – perfectly shaped to understand the other . Not even my wife and I are like that , and I'm twenty years older than Carlisle and have been married for twenty years as well ! ' _

I smiled to myself . If only knew just how much of an _elderly couple _Carlisle and I were . Eighty seven perfect years . It would be closer to ninety …. But Carlisle wasn't exactly the bravest man when it came to popping the question . Of course though our anniversary was tomorrow . Then it would be eighty eight years .

Carlisle looked at me in confusion , probably wondering why I was grinning like an idiot . " May I have the privilege as to ask why the heck are you grinning so ? " Yup , I was right . See ? I really could read his mind , I didn't need Edward to do it for me .

" Of course you may ask that question , . I was merely contemplating something that a coworker of yours had mentioned at one point during your company . " I said as I sat up from my position against him , now sitting in my seat in a normal fashion . We did this sometimes , reverting to the style of talking that we had grown up with . Carlisle didn't go back to the style he had spoken when he had been a human though , for I would never be able to understand him then . It was just easier to talk in the early 1900s style English .

" Would you mind telling me what it was that caught your attention ? " he asked . I moved in my seat to look at him , trying not to laugh at the smirk that he was skillfully trying to hide . I could tell it was there though due to the slight twitching of his mouth as he did what he could to keep a straight face .

I smiled , tucking a strand of hair behind my face " Oh nothing of much importance . I was simply thinking of how strange it was that referred to us as an elderly couple when we are both only in our twenties " I said casually , " When actually you are 350 years old and I am pushing a 100 myself " I added after a three second pause .

The grin that erupted on Carlisle's face was genuine " He is surprisingly correct isn't he ? " he said with a soft chuckle .

I nodded , happy to see to my gentle husband enjoying himself . " Do you know what day it is by any chance ? " ~ _Might as well test him . Of course he's been locked up for a while , he may not know . He'll be so upset if he figures it out and hasn't gotten me anything . No matter what I tell him he always goes overboard and buys me things …… of course the necklace from Tiffany was very beautiful ….. ~ _

_**Carlisle's POV **_

She stumped me then . I racked my head for anything that might point out a specific date . I had been in the deepest parts of the castle though for so long I had not had a chance to see a date . I knew though it was sometime in May ……

I couldn't believe myself . It was May 7th I realized . May 8th 1922 …. Our 88th anniversary was tomorrow ! I hadn't had a chance to go and get Esme anything . I _always _tried to get her something , whether it be a expensive gift or just some flowers , I had always gotten her something .

Esme smiled , knowing I had figured it out . " Don't worry about it Carlisle . Please don't fret , you don't need to give me anything . You never let me get you anything , so why should you get me anything ? " she murmured softly when she saw my distress .

I sighed , shaking my head " I don't ask for you to get me anything because I everything I could have ever dreamed of having . I have a wonderful family and a wife who loves me despite my flaws . I desire nothing more " I said quietly . It was true – my family was something I would have never considered having when I had been mortal . I had never thought of having a wife like Esme either , the only thing I felt like I needed was my father's approval . Now I had the life I could never have imagined , but it was the life that I wanted . I needed nothing more .

She murmured something under her breath that I didn't catch . I was fairly sure though it was a word she probably hadn't wanted me to hear anyways . " Please , let me at least get you some flowers . After this year I won't ever get you anything else on our anniversary if that is what you want . I need to make it up to you somehow after what I did to you ; the way I treated you before I left was horrid and unacceptable on my part . " I begged softly . I wasn't a beggar usually , but with this subject I would beg if needed .

_**Esme's POV **_

I looked at Carlisle . I studied the way his face showed his distress – the way his jaw was tight , his mouth pulled into a strange smile and frown mix , the creases on his forehead , the small lines around his eyes . He looked over at me as he felt the way I was studying him . I groaned , caving "_ Fiiiiiinnnee_ . You are so unbelievably mean ya know " I complained just because I could complain and get away with it .

Carlisle smiled and his face relaxed once more . He was happy again and I wasn't about to upset him . I decided to change the subject to something I knew would put a smile on his face .

" Nessie misses her grandfather " I said with a slight giggle .

I watched as a soft smile displayed itself on Carlisle's face . He adored little Renesmee –we all did – but Carlisle was more than happy to spoil his granddaughter to the point where she had everything she could have ever dreamed of . Her favorite gift from her grandfather though was his stethoscope that she had ever so sneakily taken from his office . When Carlisle found out he had shown her how to use it and he let her keep it as well .

" I miss her too . I bet she's grown a lot …. " he murmured after a few minutes .

I smiled " She has . She looks about the size and age of a five year old . Jake has stolen your role as the king spoiler . "I teased happily .

He glared at playfully " I do not _spoil _her . " he argued .

I raised an eyebrow questioningly " Really now ? "

" Ok , ok . I do spoil her …. I can't help it though , she's the only one I'm _able _to spoil . The others are all too old for that . " he muttered .

I laughed in response before Carlisle pulled off the road and onto the shoulder , kissing my forehead lightly . He smiled and got out of the car . I did as well , following silently at his side .

We settled down at the bank of a small stream , I seated in his lap with his arms around me , my back against his chest .

I squirmed a bit in his arms and moved until I was facing him, my legs securing themselves around his waist . I sighed , moving one hand to his chest , tracing it through his thin dress shirt . " I know you wish sometimes you had never changed me , but I'm glad you did . I know it was hard for you to …. Hold back because of what I am – was . " Carlisle opened his mouth to speak , but I looked at him and he shut it , understanding that I had to have my little speech moment , " I'm grateful that you gave me this life . I didn't have the best human life , but you've made it all worth it . All the pain was worth it because in the end I got you even though I don't deserve someone as wonderful and kind and gentle and sweet and understanding and perfect and – "

Carlisle had put his hand over my mouth , his hand feather light against it . We stared at each other for at least ten minutes before he dropped his hand . I sighed and smiled some . If he didn't want to hear it I guess he didn't have to . He already knew it anyways because I had said it a million times before .

He held both of my hands in his then .

_**Carlisle's POV **_

" At first I did regret changing you . I do not regret it now , I only wish I could have been a normal person and met you as a normal girl . I wish that I could have courted you properly and made sure you had never felt Charles's rough control . I wish I had known what would happen to you in your future when I first saw you as a 16 year old girl . I had been so tempted to arrange something with your father , I wish I could have been able to give you the life you deserved from the very beginning . I did not get that chance though , but I have eternity to be with you now . That is all that matters to me now " I said softly . Had I not been so concerned about the fact that she had been so fragile as a human I might have taken my chances when she was 16 and asked for permission to court Esme . I didn't ask though . I don't think her father would have agreed anyways , as he didn't seem to be very fond of me in the first place .

Esme smiled and hugged my neck tight , playing with the hair at the nape of my neck . I grinned as a small laugh escaped me " That tickles " I mumbled .

_**Esme's POV **_

I smiled at Carlisle , moving my hand away from his short hair . I knew at one point it had been as long as Aro's . He had cut it short though when he first came to America so that he would be able to blend in better . I don't see how he thought he could blend in at all though . When I had first saw him at 16 I had thought a Greek god was tending to my broken leg , not a doctor . I had been surprised by his light blonde hair and pale skin , but even more surprised by his honey gold eyes .

I would have been afraid had I not gotten a chance to see what lay in the depths of gold , it was what I saw that helped keep me patient and willing to be a 'good girl ' while he took care of me . It had been the wisdom of an old man and kindness that I saw , that made the pain easy to deal with . It had been those eyes and that warm and caring voice that kept me going throughout my horrible marriage with Charles .

I must have done something because Carlisle had pulled me close to him , arms tight around me . He murmured something softly to me that sounded a lot like ' It's ok , It's ok ' and I realized I had started to shake a little from the memories . I let him comfort me for a moment before sighing " I'm ok Carlisle . I was just thinking about you and all . " I said .

Carlisle looked at me , worried . He worried about me to much . He had spent so long sheltering me from the world and trying to protect me that any sign of being upset and he was instantly concerned and trying to calm me down . " Are you sure ? "

I nodded in response . In hopes of getting him to settle down a bit more I kissed him softly , relieved when I felt him return the gesture . His body relaxed and I pulled away , resting my head on his shoulder .

" I love you " the words were soft spoken , but I heard them .

I smiled " I love you too Carlisle . " I said softly , " How about we take you hunting ? You look like you could use some food in you " I added , glancing at his black eyes .

He grinned in response and stood up , sitting me back on my feet . Without a word he leapt over the creek and disappeared into the woods . I followed him willingly .


	10. Chapter 10 : HomeSweetHome

_**Chapter 10 : Home Sweet Home **_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Forks , Washington _

Everyone was home now other than Carlisle and Esme . Alice had already given everyone a heads up that they'd be a little late coming home . Apparently she had seen a vision of them stopping to hunt and to have a little time to themselves . We were all happy to know that Carlisle was finally back , though Renesmee was slightly frustrated that her grandfather wouldn't be home for at least another hour .

Renesmee reached up to me and I bent down so she could tell me whatever was on her mind . She placed her small palm on my cheek , letting a image of her sitting in Carlisle's lap with him telling her a story . I smiled warmly " Carlisle will be home soon sweetie . I know you want to see him , Mommy wants to see him too " I said in understanding . Carlisle had become a second father to me and I was just as eager to see him and know he was ok as everyone else .

Renesmee pouted , showing me another image . This one of her and Esme in the kitchen , cooking something up for Jake . I grinned " Esme will be home soon too " I added .

Edward looked up at us , having been lost in his world of music . He smiled " I know your impatient sweetie , but they will arrive home within the hour . " he said . He patted the place beside him on the piano bench and Nessie eagerly sat down beside him .

He grinned crookedly for a moment as he placed his hands over her tiny ones , teaching her one of the songs he had first learned when he started playing . Our daughter was a little annoyed with having to go through the basics , but Edward wanted to make sure she understood the basic things perfectly before she moved on .

Alice came flittering through the room at that moment " They just pulled onto the drive way " she chimed happily . Sure enough , I listened for a moment and heard the sound of tires on gravel . We all smiled to ourselves and Nessie squealed in delight . Jake even smiled for a moment before letting it fade before any of us ' leeches ' could tease him about it .

Carlisle walked inside the house with Esme at heels about two minutes later . Emmett was the first to speak " Carlisle , why is your shirt rumpled ? And is the top button undone ….. ? " he asked in amusement . Of course Emmett would comment on such things .

Carlisle glanced at himself and shrugged . He laughed and knelt down as Renesmee rushed over to him and Esme . Esme knelt down as well , and Nessie happily embraced both of her grandparents .

After about thirty minutes of hugging and welcoming Carlisle back home we all settled down once more . Alice was sitting on the bottom step , Jasper's head in her lap . Emmett and Rosalie were out in the garage , and Jake had left with Renesmee to go to the reservation and hang out with his friends there . I had heard Claire and my daughter had become fast friends , it seemed perfectly fine to me as it gave Renesmee a playmate .

I glanced up at Edward as he played softly . I recognized the song instantly . It was the one that he had composed in honor of Carlisle and Esme . I smiled and left my place on the couch to sit beside him . I watched as his long fingers flew over the keys , creating a beautiful song that one set of hands shouldn't be able to make .

" How are they ? " I asked in murmur .

He shrugged casually " They are enjoying being at home if that is what you are referring to . " he flashed a crooked smile , " Carlisle's trying to figure out when he should go back to the hospital and Esme's being herself – settled comfortably in his lap while he is on the phone . " he added .

I giggled . So they were in the safety of Carlisle's office ? Normally Esme sat beside Carlisle if he wasn't standing , she rarely left his side , but if there wasn't a chair to sit in she took the place in his lap .

_**Esme's POV **_

" Would it be alright if I returned to work on Monday ? I know it is three days but I would like a few days to recover . " Carlisle said quietly to his boss on the other line . A warm and kind voice told him that was perfectly ok . Miss Rodgers was more than happy to do that for Carlisle . She wasn't the only female coworker he had that was happy to please him .

" Thank you very much . Like I said , I'm very sorry for my prolonged absence . I'll do what I can to make up the work I've missed . " he smiled " goodbye , having a nice day Mary " he hung up the phone . " I've got three more days before I have to return to work . " he said happily .

I grinned " Hallelujah " I said in amusement .

Carlisle laughed lightly before gently moving me out of his lap . He stood up and walked over to one of the bookshelves in the office , removing an old leather Bible . I watched him silently , wondering what he was up to . The Bible was the one that had been in his family since the late 1500s ; he normally left it on the shelf so that it wouldn't get ruined .

He sat it down on the desk , opening it up to where the birth, death , and marriage dates were written . He chuckled , placing his finger on the marriage dates page . " I wrote that long before I proposed , I was dead certain that I would marry you one day…. I went ahead and put our names down as if that would make sure you did marry me . " he smiled briefly at me .

I smirked , looking at the page " You could have asked me when I was 16 . I would have said yes in a heartbeat " I replied . I read the names that were still legible , they were so faded now you could barely make them out .

The set of names before us was of Carlisle's parents .

_John Cullen married to Mary Gainsford in 1636 , April 17__th_

_Carlisle Cullen married to Esme Anne Platt in 1922 , May 8__th__ . _

I glanced at the birth date page . There was Carlisle's mother's name and her birth , and then Carlisle's own birthdate . After that he had carefully written Edward's , Rosalie's , Emmett's , Jasper's , and Alice's names and birthdates . He had even added my son to the list , despite how brief his life was .

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen , born 1901 , June 20__th_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen , born 1915_

_Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen , born 1915 _

_Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen , born 1901 _

_Jasper Whitlock Hale , born 1843 _

_Jonathon Carlisle Cullen , born 1921 , July 1__st__ , died 1921 , July 3__rd_

_Isabella Swan Cullen , born 1987 , September 13__th_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen , born 2006 , September 10__th_

The whole family was listed . I had asked Carlisle why he had put Jonathon's name down , and he told me ' _because he was your son , making him my own son in my mind as well ' _ it had made me so happy to know that Carlisle considered Johnny part of his family . Even though he had never met him , he still considered him his own .

When he had turned around and asked why my son's middle name was the same as his , I had simply told him I wanted him to have the same name as the greatest man I had ever known . That had made him smile . I like to think that Carlisle loved that little knowledge , I think it helped make him believe that Johnny was his son too . In some kinda way .

I looked at him , then at where his parent 's names were written " Do you remember him at all now ? " I asked softly .

Carlisle shook his head " Vaguely . I did what I could to recover my memory , but time has dimmed it so much I barely remember him . What I do remember of him I wonder if my mind was simply trying to give me something to remember of my old life , so it created false memories . " he said quietly . He closed the Bible and smiled at me " How about we go and join the others ? I don't want Emmett making any more assumptions , if you understand what I mean by that " he said , changing the topic .

I giggled , unable to help it . Emmett would be the one to try and figure out what we could possibly being doing up here . I waited until he had put the Bible back up before grabbing his hand and leading him out and back downstairs .


	11. Chapter 11 : Sonnet 26

_**Chapter 11 : Sonnet 26 **_

_**Thanks everyone for staying with me to the end . If you haven't reviewed yet , please do it now ! This will be the last chapter and I'd like to get this up to a 100 reviews , if possible . **_

_**Esme's POV **_

_May 8__th_

I played with the dress in my hands . It's once crisp white color had faded some with time , the lace in some places a bit yellowed . It was still beautiful though . It had been my wedding dress . The dress had been as simple as the wedding , but also wonderfully perfect .

It was long , but not crazy in length . There was lace around the hem at the bottom and on the veil . The slight scoop neck had been a bit showy for the time , but that had been fine . The dress was long sleeved , everything matching close to the era that we had been wedded .

" You looked very beautiful that day "

I jumped , looking up to see Carlisle in the doorway of the bedroom . He smiled at me , amused by my jumpiness . I hadn't heard him wandering around the house at all .

I smiled , sitting the dress on the bed and walking over to him .

He placed a small velvet box in my hand " Like I said , I swear to you this is the last gift I'll get you . It was going to be your birthday present , but I thought it would fit this better " he said softly to me .

I eyed him for a moment before opening the box . Inside was a simple bracelet that had my name in cursive on one side , with our marriage date on the inside of the bracelet . The name piece was like a little silver strip with a simple chain that held it together . I smiled , silently putting the bracelet on the same wrist that I wore the family crest on . I hugged my husband's neck " Thank you Carlisle . It's very beautiful " I whispered quietly .

Carlisle smiled , glad that I liked the simple gift .

I don't know how we started it , but we began to dance . He kept one arm at my waist , with his other hand in mine while I had my opposite hand resting on his shoulder . He smiled , letting go of my waist , twirling me .

As I came back into his arms again , he murmured " I , Carlisle , take you, Esme , to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life. "

Of the four traditional wedding vows , we had chosen this particular one because it did refer to a possible death . We were to love each other forever, and that was what this one implies .

" I , Esme , take you , Carlisle , be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life. " I said softly .

" I do " we said the words at the same time . We both smiled and Carlisle stopped dancing , moving his hands to cradle my face .

He kissed me softly and I was shot back in time to when we had the vows for the first time . It had been Carlisle and I , the preacher , and our sole witness – Edward. I could remember seeing Carlisle's eyes light up , see how much he loved me in their depths .

I could see Edward smile as he stood beside Carlisle , more than happy to see us wedded finally .

We pulled away after a few perfect moments . We started to dance again , not saying a word .

There wasn't a word that needed to be said . We had already said it all .

One simple thing ran through my mind . ..

_Lord of my love, to whom in vassalage  
Thy merit hath my duty strongly knit,  
To thee I send this written embassage,  
To witness duty, not to show my wit:  
Duty so great, which wit so poor as mine  
May make seem bare, in wanting words to show it,  
But that I hope some good conceit of thine  
In thy soul's thought, all naked, will bestow it;  
Till whatsoever star that guides my moving  
Points on me graciously with fair aspect  
And puts apparel on my tatter'd loving,  
To show me worthy of thy sweet respect:  
Then may I dare to boast how I do love thee;  
Till then not show my head where thou mayst prove me_

_**That's all everyone . Sonnet 26 : Love In Shakespeare's Words has finally been wrapped up . I hope everyone that has read it has enjoyed it . I know I enjoyed writing this interesting point of view on this love story ! Thank you everyone for reading , please , if you haven't reviewed by now , do so now . **_


End file.
